When the Clock Strikes 12
by Ummm.Okay I got nuthin
Summary: "Mirror mirror on the wall, whose the fairest of them all?" It was a regular night in Mystic Falls with all the friends gathered at the Salvatore mansion, until a terrible storm hit and took them all to an unfamiliar land-The Land of Fairy tales. In this land though, everything was not as it seemed. "My Dear Queen, it looks like they'll have to fight for that title."
1. Prologue

'Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding.'

The echoes of the clock striking 12, passed through the huge corridors and the empty rooms of the Salvatore boarding house. Everybody was gathered around in the living room, looking at the clock and waiting. Waiting for the clock to strike 12.

It was a tradition, or more specifically their tradition. They did it every day, and this day was no different.

"It's time," Caroline announced out loud, turning around to face the bunch of people huddled close to the fireplace.

"Alright then, where is it?" Damon asked, impatiently looking around.

"It's over here," Jeremy said, suddenly appearing at the entrance of the living room. He was carrying a very large and heavy book, slowly, towards the centre of the living room.

Jeremy was holding one side of the book while Matt was holding the other side. And even with the both of them holding it, everyone could tell that they both required a lot of effort to carry it.

As they heaved and dragged the book to the centre of the table, Damon rolled his eyes and muttered, "Chop, chop you guys, we don't have all day!"

"Well at least you could have help them out a little bit," Elena suggested, "that way it could have taken a lot less time."

"Oh, I would have," Damon replied smirking at her, "but it was actually you who suggested that we all have a fair chance and I already had my chance this week." He shrugged at her.

Caroline muttered something like 'lazy ass' under her breath and Damon's smirk widened as he heard it.

Huffing and puffing Jeremy and Matt finally put that huge book in the centre of the circle. A circle where all the friends were sitting cross-legged and eyeing the book full of excitement.

"Hey Bonnie, hit it!" Caroline said as she put her head on Tyler's shoulder. Even Elena had pulled herself closer to Stefan, and Bonnie intertwined her fingers into Jeremy's. Then she turned and looked at the book with full concentration, closing her eyes.

"Do you think she's got her ju-ju on or is she just pretending," Sherry whispered, leaning in towards Damon. Damon snickered a little, just seconds before an expensive vase shattered against the wall just inches from Sherry's head.

"Hey!" Sherry and Damon said together, and the whole room burst out laughing, with a small, satisfied smile forming on Bonnie's lips.

"That was not funny Bonnie," Sherry exclaimed. What if that vase had hurt her? What if it had been just a few more inches closer to her? She surely would've gotten hurt then.

"Yeah Bonnie, not funny," Damon also exclaimed. He got up and swooped up the broken pieces of the expensive vase, putting them in the dustbin in one swift move. What if she'd not broken this vase? What if she'd broken his favourite statue instead? Well either way, he'd still have a lot of mess to clean up.

"Well, I thought that was hilarious," Stefan teased, and Elena giggled softly at his joke.

But as Damon came back to the circle and sat down again, Bonnie opened her eyes, looking at him irritatedly, "I told you to not break the circle while I worked on my spell."

"And I told you to not break any of my expensive antique furniture, so I guess that makes us even," Damon replied just as irritated with her as she was with him.

Bonnie closed her eyes again, whispering the spell under her breath. It was clearly audible to all the vampires in the room, every word, but the humans definitely couldn't hear her.

"Now hold hands all of you," Bonnie instructed, holding hands with Jeremy and Stefan. Everybody immediately held each other's hands, and chanted the spell that they did every day.

All the window of the house had been shut tightly and the curtains closed. But with a sudden burst of lightning, the windows opened and the curtains flew up because of the strong wind that blew inside.

Everybody looked at Bonnie with alarm and even Bonnie opened her eyes with concern and curiosity clearly showing on her face. This wasn't supposed to be happening, that spell was just supposed to open the book up to the page that they had read last.

The wind around them grew stronger and stronger, and the pages of the book suddenly started flipping. The wind grew and grew until it turned into a tornado.

The impact of the tornado was huge. The walls of the boarding house came crashing down on them, with all of Damon's poor furniture and antiques being shattered to pieces. The Salvatore boarding house was crumbling down in front of them and there was nothing that anybody could do to stop it. Not even Bonnie.

"Bonnie, what is happening?" Elena shouted at Bonnie over all the noise and chaos.

"Make it stop!" Caroline shrieked as a huge chunk of the roof fell just a few inches away from her.

"Yeah Bonnie, what are you doing?" Damon asked glaring at her, and Bonnie returned his glare.

"I don't know," Bonnie admitted, "I'm not doing this. That spell that I had been doing was broken the moment Damon got out of the circle. I hadn't even begun chanting the spell again."

"Then who is doing this," Jeremy asked her. Bonnie shrugged, how was she supposed to know?

But she did know that whoever was doing this had to be a lot more powerful than her. This wasn't possible though because Grams had told her that the Bennett witches were the most powerful witches that existed.

Suddenly a black mist seemed to leak out of the tornado, becoming darker and darker until nobody could see each other anymore, or even see themselves.

And the last thing that they saw before the tornado sucked them all inside, was the name of the book that they were about to read.

The Book of Fairy Tales.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?" she asked.

Her royal cloak flew behind her as she walked up the tiny steps leading to the mirror and took a few minutes to observe herself. She clearly looked the fairest of them all. But when she looked into the mirror it wasn't her own image that she saw.

"Argh!" she screamed with anger and turned the table nearest to her, upside down.

"Why?" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why!" she shouted out at the empty room and was answered back with a deadly silence.

"Tell me why?!" she suddenly screamed lashing out again and throwing one of the pictures at the wall next to the mirror.

As if hearing her call out his name, the mirror on the wall came alive, "What is it that you seek, Your Majesty?"

"Her!" she pointed to the figure in the mirror, all her anger and hatred seething out into that one little word. Oh if only looks could kill, that girl would already be dead. What did she, a common girl, have that the Queen didn't? Was it the hair as black as a raven, the skin as white as snow, her lips as red as blood, because the Queen herself had it all.

"Then her it shall be," the mirror replied.

* * *

Bonnie was the first one to wake up and she felt herself sleeping on something soft and comfortable-a bed. She quickly sat up, surprised, and looked around. Where was she?

She looked around and tried to make sense of the scene around her. She seemed to be in a small house-alone. But it looked like a mess, as if there had just been an earthquake over here. The only thing left intact, undamaged and unhurt, was the bed….and her.

Just then she saw a pile of utensils shake a little and looked at it, alert. The pile shook again, harder this time, and Bonnie stepped back a little, eyeing the pile warily. Suddenly she saw something scamper out of the pile and jump straight towards her.

She felt a scream forming in her throat, but it stopped midway when she heard a bark. 'A dog?' she thought as she looked down at a cute black puppy and it seemed a little familiar to her somehow.

"Come here you little cutie pie," she said, picking him up and cuddling him. But a sudden sharp knock on the door made her stop and keep the little puppy down on the floor.

When she opened the door she was blinded by the bright light and immediately covered her eyes. As she started to look around, eyes slowly adjusting, she was greeted by a strange site.

"Hello," a woman wearing a beautiful white dress said to her.

"Hey," Bonnie replied, stepping outside to the familiar looking woman. She noticed the small crowd that had gathered around them and wondered what had happened here. But just as she stepped outside, the woman pointed to the feet that were sticking out from under her house and she realised what she had done.

"Did I…?" Bonnie gasped, looking at the red heels the legs had on them, "Is she dead?"

The women nodded her head with a sad smile and Bonnie felt her face pale a little. Somehow though she just couldn't take her eyes off of those pretty red shoes and she couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity that came with it.

"Don't worry about it," the woman assured Bonnie with a big smile on her face, "You did us all a favour. That woman who you killed by accident was the Wicked Witch of the East."

Bonnie's eyes suddenly widened and she felt the pieces of the puzzle click in her brain. She hadn't thought about how she'd turned up over here, since she was used to going to weird places in her dreams. But she remembered the tornado that had sucked her and all her friends into it and the high amount of power that she had felt back in the Salvatore mansion before.

She had guessed before that the witch who had done the spell must have had to be a lot more powerful than her, and she must have conjured a tornado to suck her and all her friends into some kind of fantasy world. She wondered where all her friends were though, but she didn't think about it much because she had bigger concerns.

If that black dog back there was Toto, and this witch who she'd accidentally killed was the Wicked Witch of the East then that meant that she was Dorothy.

She immediately put two and two together, "So that makes you the Good Witch of the North," she said to the kind looking lady wearing the white dress.


	3. Chapter 2

Damon was surprised when he woke up in a lush, green meadow and noticed that when he tried to sit up his movements came out a little stiff and robotic. He was a vampire for god's sake. All his movements were supposed to be smooth, silent and graceful, and he wasn't supposed to be making squeaky noises like a machine that had never been oiled before.

"That stupid witch," he murmured under his breath, thinking about Bonnie, as he stood up and glanced down at himself. He almost had a mini heart attack when he did. He wasn't wearing his normal, all-black clothes that he usually wore. He was wearing some stupid tinfoil costume that he was sure made him look almost as stupid as Stefan.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed as headed over to the only normal road in this whole meadow. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out why it was painted yellow. Were the people here partially blind or something?

Damon just shrugged and decided to walk along the path to see where it led. He looked up ahead to see if he could get any idea of where it ended up and when he narrowed his eyes he could see something that looked like a castle in a distance. He shrugged again. Damon had been in weirder situations before and he had learned to not bombard his brain with questions, but instead trust his instincts.

So he did just that as walked along the road, deciding not to use his vampire powers unless he absolutely needed to. He didn't know where he was and it could turn out to be dangerous if someone saw him use his powers.

_As Damon thought these thoughts, he didn't notice the shadow that was looking at him through the trees and smiling as it realised that its plan was set in motion._

* * *

Caroline winced as she woke up with a start. What the hell was she doing standing up in the middle of nowhere in this unbearable heat? And why the hell were there crows circling around her head? She even saw a few of them fly down low as if heading towards her and a few of them even pecked her on her head.

"Guess I'll be having a crow's blood instead of the usual bunny's blood today," Caroline said out loud, making sure the crows could hear her. That seemed to do the trick because the crows seemed to keep their distance from her and as she saw so many of them flying in the sky, she realised that they reminded her of Damon.

"Well, they both have one thing in common-they're both a pain in the ass," Caroline muttered as she started to brush the dirt off of her clothes, but the material and the texture just seemed wrong somehow. When she looked down at herself, she got the shock of her life.

She was wearing what looked like some cheap outfit made of hay or something and as she touched her hair, she almost let out a scream of terror. Her hair was sticking out all over the place and it wasn't soft and silky like it was supposed to be. It was rough and felt like it hadn't been shampooed for a week.

Caroline spent the next few minutes smoothing her hair down and putting her fingers through her messy hair to make sure that none of them were sticking out in a weird angle anymore. She breathed a relieved sigh as she looked around and noticed a yellow brick road nearby.

"Finally," Caroline said out loud, "a road." She didn't care whether it was yellow or red or pink even, she was just happy that her heels wouldn't break because of walking in the meadows for too long.

_The same shadow that had been observing Damon earlier, now watched Caroline making her way to the yellow brick road that led to the castle straight ahead. It smiled its most evil smile that would've made even Damon shiver, because it knew that Caroline and Damon would never reach their destination…and neither would anyone else. It would make sure of it._

* * *

Stefan groaned as his eyes fluttered opened and he was greeted by the sight of the clear blue sky. He stood up in one fluid motion and looked around alert, ready for some action. So he was quite surprised when he looked around and realised that he had been sleeping in the meadows.

He tried to think of the last thing he remembered and it was the tornado that had somehow consumed them all. Suddenly his heart fluttered in panic when he thought about how he had woken up in the middle of nowhere with no memories in the past. It had been those times when he'd been in his 'ripper mode' as Damon put it and he really hoped that that wasn't what had happened here.

He couldn't see any bodies nearby and he didn't feel that intense hunger inside of him that would rip him apart, nor was he drenched in blood and he definitely couldn't smell any. And that was when he noticed it. He didn't register it at first, but when he did, he almost jumped up in shock.

Stefan had a tail! It wasn't a real tail, it was attached to the rest of the crappy costume that he was wearing, but it was still a tail. So for the first time since he had woken up, Stefan actually felt grateful that he was alone because he knew that Damon would have never let him hear the end of it if he saw Stefan wearing-was it a lion's?-costume.

_The shadow lurked behind Stefan, too. Observing and trying to blend into the background for the third time now. It didn't know who these people were, but it knew that they were a part of the plan. It also knew that it's work wasn't over yet. It had to go check on all the rest of the people who had already woken up or were waking up now. _

_Because the Queen's wish was it's command._


End file.
